


the death of the scarlet queen

by kelpiehero



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelpiehero/pseuds/kelpiehero
Summary: the junkyard tribe mourns one of their own
Relationships: Bombalurina/Demeter/Munkustrap (Cats), jemima/electra
Kudos: 1





	the death of the scarlet queen

bombalurina was patrolling outside the junkyard when she smell a all too familiar smell.

she growls when she saw macavity come out of the shadow. 

what do you want macavity? she ask.  
why do you still have to ask say macavity. i want what you stole form me.

bombalurina growls. i did not stole demeter form you she said. you kepte her as a slave.  
i was protecting her form the world protest macavity. just like i was protecting you.  
no say bombalurina. you were using us. like we were dolls you could play with.

with that bombalurina pounce at him. macavity block her first attack. and try to bite her. bombalurina jump away.  
she scratch him in the face and grins. first blood.  
with a ragefull scream macavity throw him self on bombalurina ripping her skin open.

bombalurina throw him off.  
macavity jumps at her but she dodge him. she tackle him on the ground and bite him in the chest. a kick make her lose her grip.  
she evade him when he try to bite her neck. however his next attack hit. he bite her in the back.

bombalurina gasp. she was able to dodge a scratch. and bite in one of his legs. a paw throw her against the ground.

looks like you can't fight anymore he say. well goodbye rina. it was fun.

he start to go to the junkyard.

bombalurina try to stand up.  
everlasting cat she plead. take me if it is my time but please. let me protect my family one last time.

she thought of jenny who was like a mother to her, of mungojerrie and rumpleteazer who drive her crazy but still she love them. they were like siblings to her. so were cassandra and tugger. and she saw her mates demeter and munkustrap before her. she hear their daughter sing.

she can't allow macavity to hurt them.

with every bit of streng she have she stand up.


End file.
